


College Party

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Human AU, M/M, alcohol mention, analogical - Freeform, drinking mention, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Logan and Virgil are crushing hard... And now each of their roommates are dragging them to a party.





	College Party

“Roman… Must I accompany you to this… Event?” Logan groaned, his arms crossed over his chest. His roommate Roman was running about their dorm, getting ready. The regal teen was dressed.. Logan couldn’t remember the slang term Roman explained to him. Fleep? Something like that.

“You must Lo! I need someone to come with me! I can’t show up to our first college party alone! We are going to be some of the very few freshman invited!” Roman shouted as he ran about, fussing with his hair and makeup every time he caught his reflection.

“Oh please, Roman. Going to a party alone has no bearing on anything. Also, I’m fairly confident we were only invited because the senior student throwing the party invited anyone who went to the LGBTQ center. We were literally invited because we are both gay.” Logan rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall right next to the front door with his arms still crossed.

“…Just come with me, Lo. Please?” Roman suddenly stopped moving, looking at his roommate and longtime friend. Logan generally gave in to his more extraverted friend, at least the first time.

“..Fine.” He sighed.

“Excellent! Besides, I’ve been texting Patton and he said he would be bringing his cute emo roommate… I’ve seen you eyeing him.” Roman chided him slightly, back to getting ready. Logan blushed a little.

“His name is Virgil, Roman.” He said quietly, thinking about the attractive boy. There was just something about him…

* * *

“Ugh… Pat… Do we have to go to this? You know how I feel about new people…” Virgil whined, pulling his hoodie tight around him. Patton tossed himself down on the couch next to his anxious roommate.

“Virgil, I think you will have a good time! I would never make you go into or stay in a situation where you felt uncomfortable.” Patton’s eyes were huge and shiny, his sincerity showing through. Virgil could never resist Patton’s doe eyes.

“…..Fiiiiine. I’ll go…for at least a little while.” Virgil grumbled. Patton perked up with a huge smile and grabbed his cell phone.

“I’m so glad. And Roman said if I promised you’d be there he would convince his cute nerdy roommate to come too!” Patton playfully elbowed Virgil as he popped up to finish getting ready to go.

“….His name is Logan, Patton.” Virgil blushed, thinking about him.  
  


* * *

It wasn’t too much longer before Roman finally decided he was ready to go. The two of them walked from their dorm over to the senior’s dorm building. They arrived where they were told the party would be held and Roman knocked on the door. A very attractive senior boy opened the door.

“Ah, Roman and Logan right? Welcome to the party! Come on in!” The tall student waved the two freshman into the dorm room. Inside there was music playing, snacks, and several mingling students. It wasn’t long before Roman spotted Patton and his roommate leaning up against a wall near the snack table, talking to each other. Roman grabbed Logan’s wrist and pulled him over to the two familiar faces.

“Pat!” Roman said loudly throwing himself on the adorable boy. They embraced each other, exchanging a quick kiss.

“….gaaaaaay.” Virgil muttered, Logan coughing a quick laugh. They caught each other’s eyes and quickly looked away with a blush. Roman and Patton separated, and while Pat was giggling, Roman rolled his eyes at Virgil.

“Uh… Duh, Virge? Have you not met me?” Roman laughed, turning back to Patton and the two of them going to go dance to the music. Logan and Virgil were left standing by the snacks. They quietly grabbed something to drink and stood off to the side. After what felt like an eternity, they slowly began to talk.

“So… Uh… Did Roman drag you here like Patton dragged me?” Virgil asked quietly.

“He did, indeed. He didn’t want to attend ‘our first college party’ alone.” Logan smirked, using his fingers to make air quotes. Virgil laughed.

“Certainly sounds like him, at least from what i’ve seen. It seems like he’s always over in our dorm to hang out with Pat.” Virgil shrugged.

“Yes, it would seem they prefer your dorm to ours. If.. If you are interested, the next time they are doing that… You are welcome to come to my dorm room. Uhhh… If you.. wanted a quiet place to work on school work or.. something.” Logan blushed deeply.

“Yes! I mean.. uh.. Yeah sure. That could be.. uh.. nice. To get away from them being all loud and stuff, of course.” Virgil’s cheeks began to match Logan’s. They continued to talk to each other, both quietly very glad they had someone to talk to in this awkward situation. Especially someone so attractive. Over the course of their conversation they exchanged cell phone numbers, so that Virgil could check in with Logan if he ever wanted to come to his dorm, of course.

Time seemed to pass so quickly, Logan and Virgil getting more comfortable talking to each other as the time moved on. Before they realized how much time had passed, the senior hosting the party was up on the table in the center of the room.

“Alright everyone.. Party is winding down! Time for…” The senior pulled out an empty champagne bottle from behind his back.

“…Spin the bottle.” The crowd cheered and began splitting up into a few groups. It looked like boys who want to kiss boys, girls who want to kiss girls, and people who wanted to kiss any other people. A few people just kinda shrugged and went off to talk by the snacks. Logan and Virgil’s face turned beat red and they both began to try to join the snack group. Out of nowhere Roman appeared and grabbed Logan’s wrist and started dragging him toward the all boy group. Panicking Logan reached out and grabbed Virgil’s hand. Both of them were too stunned to resist Roman’s leading and they found themselves sitting in a circle.

“…..i’m sorry….” Logan said in the smallest voice Virgil had ever barely heard. The glasses wearing freshman’s face was so red, the anxious one worried he might burst. Luckily for them, the bottle spinning seemed to begin far enough away from them that they didn’t have to worry about having to take a turn for a bit. But… the turns in this game didn’t take too long. A senior did at one point spin and have it land on Roman who, after a quick nervous glance to Patton and silent encouragement, shared a minor peck with the regal teen.

Before they knew it, it was Logan’s turn to spin. He gulped hard and reached forward, spinning the bottle hard. Some illogical part of him thought that if he spun it hard enough, maybe it would never stop and they could all just go home. But the vast majority of his brain was very aware it would stop spinning after only a few moments. His eyes were shut, but he heard a small gasp from Patton and took a peek at the bottle. It was pointing almost directly at himself… But just a little to the left.

He turned to his left and was met with the enormous, and beautiful, eyes of Virgil. They both gulped and began to lean in towards each other. Their eyes gently closed and they both felt soft lips press against their own. They could hear the others at the party cheering as the two shy boys gave in to the kiss. Logan found his hands raising up to gently cup the back of Virgil’s neck with one and the other on the back of his head. As he did so, he felt Virgil’s nervous hands grab his waist. The sound of everything else around them seemed to fade away. It was like they were the only two people who existed. Their kiss deepened, leaving them breathless when they finally pulled away. Their cheeks were only lightly dusted pink and they continued to stare into each other’s eyes.

They didn’t notice much else going on around them until they found themselves standing and saying goodbye at the end of the party. They walked in opposite directions, hardly able to pay attention to their excited roommate going about the amazing night they just had. Only about 10 minutes later found them both laying on their beds, arms spread wide, reliving the moment over and over again in their minds.

A buzzing brought Logan out of his haze. He picked up his phone and glanced at the screen.

Emo 🖤: Hey… Wanna do that again?

Logan smiled and bit his lip. Virgil’s phone buzzed hardly a moment later.

Nerd 💙: Definitely. Are you busy tomorrow?

Virgil smiled, so happy that he and that adorable nerd had such extroverted roommates.


End file.
